Out of the Shadows and into the Light
by Kudos4U
Summary: Yukina thought she was always royal until... her mom died. So she is told to run, where she meets Hiei and they have to fight and then there's an unknown sister too?


Out of the Shadows and into the Light

By: Princess Sango

Yukina walked around her village. This was her home; at least that's what she has been told. The story of her life was that she was born a princess of the ice maidens. She was born under a Makai elder. Yukina felt that she was not a princess, and that she didn't fit into that puzzle. She felt that when people looked at her, they saw her real past.

She felt captured; she was not aloud to leave the village. People told her that horrible things lived out there, along with the fire demons. She never feared them; it was odd. Everyone that she knew feared them too. She felt like there was a piece missing, she dared not ask though. Then when she was thirteen, her life had changed.

Three years later...

"Mama, what's the matter? Why don't you want me to take the throne? Why are you..."

"My dear Yukina, ever since you were born..."

"What?"

"Ever since you were born, you were given to me. You were adopted."

"What? My whole life is a lie?"

"No, it's just that your mother and father, broke the rules. Your mother was an ice maiden and your father was a fire demon. You also had a..."

"A what?"

"You had a twin brother, though we think that he has died. Your twin brother was a fire demon, he is known as the forbidden fire child. You're the only survivor of your family. You were the only one that is still living. The penalty for crossing fire and ice is death. You were spared, no one else was."

"You were two, and strong. You held onto your brother's hand, and wouldn't let him go. Then your mother had to take him away from you, and she was the one to throw him into the river. After that she had given you four tear gems, and then your mother and father were killed."

"I don't remember any of that."

"You were knocked unconscious and was in a coma. When you woke up a year later you had forgotten everything."

"You cannot take the throne because you don't have the authority. Your big sister Rina will take your place. You must leave this village, because as you know..."

"Yes Rika, I will leave."

"Before you go, please take these, your real mother gave them to you. I just kept them till you were older, and you found out." Yukina nodded and grabbed them.

Yukina ran and then jumped into the river, not caring if she died. Hiei would not let his twin sister die, even if the news sounded bad. Hiei jumped in and grabbed her and took her to this dark cave. "Where am I?"

"In a cave not too far from your village. You should go back."

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

"That must be a mistake because no one knows of my existence."

"I don't want to go back, Rina will kill me. She hated me ever since I was born and will make me die like my mother, father, and brother."

Yukina started crying, what else could she do? "Your brother is still alive, trust me."

"You know him?"

"Yes, I am him."

"No way! You're the missing piece."

Hiei stepped out of the shadows. "I don't want to see you cry. I only want you to be happy."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I didn't want them to know that I was still alive. Go back to your village, I will make sure no one will hurt you."

"May I at least know your name?"

"I cannot give you my name, for reasons. Now go back, you are always under my safe watch. If you want me, or need me, say forbidden fire child."

"Okay then, bye forbidden fire child." Yukina walked out, only taking one last look into the cave. Yukina's silky aqua blue hair was a little messy, and her kimono was wrinkled, though she did not care.

Yukina walked as far as she could, then she grew tired and felt lost. "Forbidden fire child, brother, come back! I am lost and need your guidance back."

Hiei heard her plea and went to her. "Yukina, the village is very far off. I will take you back tomorrow, so please stay with me tonight." Yukina nodded and soon fell asleep by the warm fire that her brother had started. Hiei watched her; it was like she was his little reason he stayed here.

Hiei was offered many jobs, though none he wanted. Then a Makai officer told him that he could get a job close by the ice village. He agreed and got a job; his job was to make sure nothing went wrong past the village. Some people died there, if a war was out then he wouldn't worry. He would only cut in if it were a match that he thought was illegal. His sister, he never thought, would be the one he had to save.

Hiei soon found himself asleep, next to his sister. The next morning he showed her the way back to her village. "This is far as I can go, Yukina, there is the entrance."

"Thank you, brother." Yukina hugged him, which gave Hiei shock. Then she turned around and entered her village.

"Yukina? What are you doing back here?" asked one of her friends, Sora.

"I will be fine, don't worry. Has Rina, took position yet?"

"Yes, and she is okay. I would have liked you better though. You're a mess, why don't you come and I'll clean you up?"

"Sure..." Yukina was soon clean and headed to her home, at least her adopted home.

"Yukina, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Rika, don't worry, I will be fine."

"Mother, how could you let such a filthy person in here? Don't you know that she is the forbidden ice child?"

"Rina, she is your sister! Have you no mercy? You grew up with her."

"It is Queen Rina, and she is nothing to me. Her brother, father, and mother, all of them are dead. Why this forbidden ice child was forgiven, I have no clue. They should be the forbidden family. Guards, take her away!" Yukina was taken to the dungeon. Then a bunch of lost memories came back to her. She was thrown in a jail cell and forgotten.

Flashback...

"Hiei, why are we in here? Why are mommy and daddy here too?"

"I don't know Yukina-chan. I think soon you will be the only one left though. You will not know I am alive though."

Hina looked up to her two children, then at her husband. "Come here kids, time for bed." Yukina and Hiei soon fell asleep in that one bed. Then Hina fell asleep crying in her husband's arms.

End Flashback...

"Your name is Hiei, brother, your name is Hiei. We were all here, I don't know what will come now."

Then a guard came in, "Shut up, your sentence is already in. You are supposed to be killed by fire, at a stake."

Yukina whimpered, she cried tear gems, and then said, "Forbidden fire child."

"What are you talking about?" laughed the guard. Then the guard was dead.

"You're here!"

"Of coarse, you said my name."

"Your real name is Hiei. It came back through memory. You must get me out of here!"

"I can, and I will." Hiei opened the door and took her out and soon they were out of the village.

"You're fast Hiei. Where are you taking me?"

"To Botan, I have to work till late. They will start looking for you, though not past your old village."

"You have a job?"

"Yes, I don't stop until 12:00 a.m. Then I start again at seven a.m."

"Don't you get tired? How much is the pay?"

"I don't get tired and the pay is $340.00, and for every hour it is twenty dollars. I think that it will be able to support us. I am going to quit my job and join the team of spirit detectives." Then Botan showed up and took Yukina, and then she went with Yukina to visit Keiko.

"Yukina, this is Keiko, Keiko, this is Yukina."

"Nice to meet you Yukina, is she another spirit detective?"

"No, her brother is joining though. Hiei, remember him?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Botan giggled and made some lemonade.

"Yukina, have you ever been out of your village before?"

"Only twice, I wasn't aloud to leave the village."

"Why?"

"They called me Princess Yukina until I left, and as a princess, you cannot leave the village."

Keiko looked puzzled. "Oh, Keiko, she is from the Spirit world. They still have monarchy there."

"Oh... I would love to see the Spirit world sometime."

"Are you sure Yusuke would let you? I mean..."

"He isn't the boss of me. I don't care what he says."

"Good for you, let's go pick up Shizuru and we'll go there then. Girls only."

Botan picked them up and they all flew to the Spirit world. Once they got there, they stopped at the ice village. "This was Yukina's village, Yukina, you might wanna stay somewhere between us."

"I will, just please don't let them find me. I wish not bother my brother."

"Okay." As they walked by Yukina whispered what everything was, and showed them what she thought was amazing.

"You there! The group, we need help, come to the meeting," yelled a villager.

"I wonder what that is about," said Keiko. They all followed where the villagers were walking.

"Everyone calm down, we will soon find the forbidden ice child. We have set up bait, bring them in!" ordered Rina. Out came a jail cell with all of Yukina's friends.

"No..." Botan looked at Yukina.

"If we can't find her, then they will live the rest of their lives in torture."

"We will leave them out here, so she will come and try to rescue them. The meeting is over, get back to what you are doing. Keep an eye out too." Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina ran out of the village into the woods.

"No, this is not fair."

"Yukina, obviously KoEmna could help us with this case."

"I have heard that the ice village cut of KoEmna's rule along time ago. Many people can't go to him now and expect him to stop it."

"I wish that we had more info on your village."

"Well, I was given a bunch of info about it, though not enough about it. I was the princess after all."

"Yeah, though maybe KoEmna-kun has a little bit more info on it. He can't be that clueless."

"Botan, maybe her brother could just come and get them," pointed out Shizuru.

"Yes, that is true though, what if her brother is caught? They can catch him, they have many fast people in there."

"It would only lead me there, maybe I can ask help from one of my old fire demon pals."

"I thought that you never exited the village Yukina?" said Keiko.

"I didn't, I only met someone near the border."

"Oh, so you have a fire demon, as a friend?" asked Shizuru.

"Yeah... A girl by the name of Haley, she was nice for a fire demon."

"How can you get a hold of her?" asked Botan.

"By going to her village." Yukina walked towards the fire village, no fear shown.

"What is a ice maiden doing here? Have a death wish or something?" asked a villager.

"No, I wish to see Haley Fire."

"Haley Fire, what is your status with her? She is a princess, not a friend of some ice demon who runs in fear of us."

"I am an old friend of hers. I need to see her, my name is Yukina, and I was the ice maidens princess."

"Why would she ever talk to you?"

"Ah, Princess Yukina, I see that you are now aloud into my village. What an occasion."

"Princess Haley! Why are you out and about?"

"Don't worry about me, that is the least of it. Come Princess Yukina, and bring your friends with you. I sense danger in those woods."

"Okay, hold on one minute." Yukina ran and grabbed her friends. Then when they went to see Haley they couldn't believe that fire demons were so nice.

"Haley, have you heard of the news of my village?"

"Yes, only that the forbidden ice child escaped. The forbidden family is what everyone calls it. What about it?"

"I am the forbidden ice child, my adoptive sister took over the reign and they are looking for me. They are using my friends as bait."

"No way, now Yukina, do you know that the fire demons pray to your father and brother?"

"They were gods to us! We pray to your father for good fire crops, and your brother for healthy babies."

"Wow, I guess they are very special then. Your mother was mentioned in the Fire Makai, they never mentioned a twin to the young fire god."

"Well I need your help, I need to rescue my friends. Can you help me?"

"Yes and no, if I help you, it may start a war. I can't start a war without insurance for my people. I have no allies."

"Though everyone fears you fire people. They wouldn't dare fight with you."

"Your wrong, we had a fight eleven years ago when we fought to take your father and mother into safety. They died when I was six."

"What?"

"I was only four when that happened. I didn't understand why. My dad you see was your father. He was a king, as was your mother, a queen. When daddy, died, he left me all of his possessions. I never got to meet you, or brother. I had a different mother, so we are half sisters. People had to watch me constantly, afraid that I would try to kill myself."

"So you're my sister? I can't believe it! I wish Hiei could be here."

"You called me?"

"Hiei! You came."

"Yes I did, you called my name. Why? I see no danger."

"No way! You're both alive!"

"Hiei, did you know that we had another sibling?"

"No father never mentioned her."

"I was four when it started and six when they died. That means that you were both one when they died and I was six. We have a two year difference."

"If this is all true then why haven't you looked for us?"

"I had never met you, I only knew of the names, which I have forgotten. I was knocked out by the ice maidens and forgot everything. I only remembered after I got out of a coma that my father was dead. Also that I was a princess and had other siblings."

"Why is there a temple to me and father?"

"You are like gods to us, father for healthy fire crops, and you for healthy fire children. I do wish that I could help Yukina, sister, though I can't."

"What did you need help with?"

"I needed help with getting my friends out of trouble. My adoptive sister Rika said that if I don't come, she will torture them."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought that I would first ask my friend, since they feared them. Also as you said, you didn't want them to know that you're still alive."

"I will help you save your friends, though they fear us. How am I supposed to make them understand that we are trying to rescue them when they fear us?"

"I will tell them through mind, don't worry. I feel kind of awkward being the only ice maiden in my family."

"Okay then it's settled. My army will go and rescue your friends at dawn. Please give them this notice now."

Yukina closed her eyes and focused in on Sora's energy. "Sora-chan, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Yukina-chan is that you! They have us trapped, I don't know what to do, and I'm so scared!"

"I have found out that I have another sister, my real one. Blood related, she is a fire princess and she will save you. Just tell the others through mind not to worry if the fire demons get them."

"I see what you are saying though we cannot come back to the village."

"We'll work that later, just keep quiet and tell them. Bye."

Yukina opened up her eyes and said, "They now know. When will you go and get them?"

"I think dawn would be good. Or night fall."

"I would go with night fall. They turn in early."

"Okay, Hella is going to lead them, Hella come here please!"

"Yes master? A war for me to fight, where? I'm ready!"

"In the ice village, rescue the people in the center, now go."

Hella just left without a word and then Haley turned to Hiei, "Please brother, go with her. You see, she likes to kill and I only asked for a rescue mission. She was known to conquer every weak village."

Hiei nodded and followed after Hella. "Haley I was wondering what will happen to them as soon as they come here. They cannot return to their home village."

"Sister, remember when I did come to the village?"

"Yes, you had a ice maiden leave with you. Every time."

"Those were slaves, they were the people sent to the dungeon waiting to be sold. We took them and changed them into fire demons. The others who didn't want to be fire demons; were actually used as slaves."

"How did you change them into fire demons? I never heard of that."

"We mix the two tear gems and then there! You're a fire demon. Kali, come here please."

"Yes Princess Haley, what is it?"

"Kali is that really you? Your hair is black, and..."

"You know her?"

"Yes, she was my friend, until she disappeared. She went to jail for going to the forest to meet a fire demon."

"Well Kali converted and became a royal maid." Yukina smiled as Kali left.

"Your friends, they look tired. Will you like to rest here?"

"Ok..." said Botan. Kali came back and took Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko to bed. Later Hiei came back with her friends.

"It was hard, they had top security on them, we had no choice but to kill some. Or injure, we had no time to look," reported Hella. Hella walked away with her troops and

Hiei stayed behind. "It is true. Though as soon as we got far enough we released them. They followed us and came willingly. Now what are they to do?"

"Let us all rest, then we will talk tomorrow." They all nodded as Kali led them to bed.

The next day the Daily Ice came and they had decided not to attack the fire demons. Then it also said that Yukina's brother was captured! Hiei was gone indeed and in the picture was her brother. Yukina ran to her sister who said there was nothing she could do. She told her anymore and her village will become endangered. "It's our brother, please!"

"I can't, please understand."

Yukina ran off and tried to remember where her village was. Then she found it and ran to the center, and found her brother. He looked at her and mouthed the word run. She didn't which was her downfall because she was captured. "I told you to run! I can't burn down the cage without killing you!"

"Brother, I asked our sister and she said she couldn't do anymore!"

"I know, Hella told me that they stayed with KoEmna though asked for a lease. That means he can't interfere unless he really needs to."

"Ah, I see you caught the little ice demon! Lets see you get tortured and then you die!"

Yukina looked at Hiei and he looked at her. "Rina no! Please no, just please."

"Queen Rina and no, I hated you. I hate that I'm even related to you by real blood!"

"What?"

"Your adoptive mother was your aunt and I was your cousin. That means that your mother was my mom's sister. No wonder she was odd! Everyone in the family has an R in the beginning of their names, your mom however, had an H. H is the beginning for a fire demon name!"

"So! Name letters have nothing to do with it!"

"You will shut up, your sentence, both of you. Is that you are to die tomorrow, with fire for the sister and ice for the brother. Oh how fun! Leave them here!"

Rina walked away and Yukina started to cry, "Hiei! Why? Why couldn't you come and get me when I was still unconscious?"

"I wanted you to forget about me, I thought that you would be happier then."

"Though look at me! I am a wreck; I wish I stayed with you! Mommy only made a year go by in prison insisting. Daddy tried to get people to come here, though he failed to do something about it."

"Listen Yukina, when they let me free and knocked you out I..."

"What?"

"I couldn't even take care of myself, if I needed stuff I had to steal or kill! I thought that a life without me would be better."

"Brother, I could try to melt the bars too," said Yukina softly.

"What do you mean?" Yukina held out one of her tear gems, which were black. She placed it on a bar and soon it melted.

"See? Daddy left me with two of his tear gems, as did mommy. I may be an ice maiden though fire doesn't scare me."

"Ok, then let's try and get out of here!" Hiei melted some of the bars though they kept reforming bars. "This is useless, guess we better stay put then." Yukina fell asleep and Hiei stayed up trying to find a way out. The next morning came soon enough and they prepared the whole sentence.

Rika came and looked at Yukina, "I told you not to come back. Why couldn't you listen?"

"I don't listen to people who lie to me."

Rika frowned and walked away. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, you may start. The brother first."

The door opened and they grabbed Hiei. "Brother! Please no!" Hiei tried to escape though all his tries were futile. "Brother..." Hiei looked at Yukina and frowned. Hiei mouthed the word go, though she couldn't. "Brother, no!" Hiei was set onto a stake and was tied there.

Yukina was taken out too, and set right next to him. "These two have survived till now. The forbidden family will finally die!"

Yukina looked at Rina and then her brother. "Okay first set the ice block over there, then the fire block over there. Pity I have to waste it on them." The blocks started to melt from the hot sun. Yukina felt the fire drip on her.

"Brother, what shall I do? I don't really feel the pain of the fire. How could this be? I have seen it done millions of times," asked Yukina mentally.

"You are half fire demon, as I am half ice too. It will not hurt us. They can't kill us because these are futile attempts. Then pretend to be dead. Father made sure they couldn't kill us."

"Should we act like it hurts?"

"Sure, that should work."

Yukina started yelling as if she was in pain. Then so did Hiei, soon the blocks melted and they both pretended to be dead. The guards picked them up and threw them outside the village. Haley was just walking by and saw Yukina and Hiei. "Brother, sister! You can't be dead! Please no!" Yukina and Hiei didn't move and looked dead. "They're still breathing. You there! Kali, please carry Yukina. Lina, you carry Hiei." The small fire demons walked up and picked them up. As soon as they got there they were both in a coma. They were set up in the hospital wing and left there.

4 Months Later...

Hiei and Yukina were still in a coma and were being looked after. Sora had walked in many times to see if Yukina was awake yet. Sora now had black hair as well as the ruby red eyes. Sora had kept the room clean and has only seen Haley there from time to time. Sora would be the only one who came everyday. The nurses came once in awhile though it seemed as though everyone gave up hope. Last time Sora came in Haley told her that they were blood related, Haley, Yukina, and Hiei.

Sora placed a new bouquet of fire flowers near Yukina's bed. Then Sora walked over to Hiei's bed and placed his sword on the table. "Please wake up one of you! Soon at least..." A low mumble came from Yukina's bed though Sora was so used to hearing the sound she shrugged it off and left.

2 months later...

Sora walked back in, with Haley by her. "Should we? I mean they're still living; just they're sleeping. I mean..."

"I know Sora-chan though it is over the limit. I hate to do it. I haven't heard a sound from them."

"I have, they moan. Haley, please, just one more day!"

Haley sighed, "Okay, though just one more day. I have to go, by see you later."

Sora stayed near Yukina's bed. "Yukina, please wake up. Please, you must!" Yukina only groaned and then her eyes opened her eyes.

"Ahh!" Yukina shrieked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, I converted while you were in the coma."

"I was...what?"

"Yukina you must rest. Please be calm, you have been out for six months."

"What about Hiei? Is he fine?"

"He is right over there, he is still in a coma."

"Okay... I hope he wakes up."

"Yeah me too, your sister was ready to unplug the machines that held on to your life. The limit was six months."

"Where am I?"

"Hiei! Your awake."

"Please keep quiet you two, it's been six months and it is late at night." Soon Sora fell asleep and the rest did too. The next morning Haley came in to see Yukina, Sora, and Hiei talking happily. Sora bowed and exited the room.

"Yukina, Hiei! Finally!" Yukina jumped out of bed, still in the kimono she wore six months back. She ran and hugged Haley, and then hugged Hiei.

"I can't believe we survived that! They only need a half an fire ice cube for a full ice maiden!" yelled Yukina.

"What?" asked Haley.

"Well we execute the people that did very wrong things, unforgivable. They used a fire ice on me and an ice block on him. We both survived because we were a mix." Yukina held out fire gems to Haley. "Do these look familiar?"

"Yes, they were daddy's tears. He never cried, at least I don't think..." Haley looked at Yukina and Hiei and soon looked away.

"You can have them Haley. I never really new him... Here take them."

Haley took them and smiled, "Thanks, I miss him. Every time I look at Hiei I see daddy. He looks so much like him. You look like your mother, Yukina. I met her when I was four. She told me if anything happened to you, with the ice maiden village, she told me to convert you."

"You mean..."

"Yes, though I leave this up to you."

"I will so I can be safe. Please do this. I want to make my mom's wish a reality."

1 year later...

Yukina now has black hair, and is the next princess in line after Haley. Hiei got a job as a spirit detective, just like he wanted. Yukina now has a crush on one named Kuwabara, the fool. Haley now has a family and soon will resign from the throne.

The End


End file.
